Not again
by Happymood
Summary: This must be some kind of joke, Romano thought. This can't be real! How many times Romano had to live that day, again? And please... someone make Feliciano stop crying! Pairings: Spamano, GerIta, one-sided Itacest. Short story. Completed.
1. Prologue: The day that couldn't end

**Prologue: The day that couldn't end. **

The fact that Lovino Romano Vargas was not a typical human but a nation meant that his life too wasn't one of a typical human either. There were many things that made Romano one of a kind, really, but what happened to him _that day_ couldn't be called normal for him either. The day Lovino Romano Vargas, or just Romano, came to equally love and hate was the 13th of March and had started as usually as ever… for him, at least.

"_Svegliati, fratellone_! It's late! ~vee!"

Romano groaned and turned around to the not-unusually cheery tone of voice of his brother. Feliciano just smiled amiably at him and opened the window letting the sunrays in. The older Vargas twin knew that Feliciano had done it on purpose and decided to shot his most murderous look at his brother, failing miserably, then turned his head to the clock on his bedside table and groaned louder.

"What the hell, Feli?? It's just ten o'clock in the morning, dammit!"

Romano wondered if his Feliciano had some kind of happy-go-lucky barrier that protected him from whatever nasty remark Romano may spat at him and made them bounce right back in the form of waves that made Lovino say yes to whatever Feliciano asked. Or maybe it was just the fact that, as much as he could want to, Romano couldn't hate his brother.

Feliciano was dense, yes, stupid, yes, nowadays loved too much potatoes for Romano's tastes, yes, but Romano couldn't hate him even if Feliciano could become rather cruel if he wanted to. Everyone loved Feliciano and his smile, everyone preferred that part of Italy and many of Romano's people too had preferred to live in the Northern part of the country. As much as Romano felt jealous, pathetic and weak, in the end even he couldn't be the exception.

In the end he too was attracted to his brother and wanted to always see him smile and laugh and… and… what the hell! Stop saying idiocies and get up!

"I know, Romano, but we have a G8 meeting in an hour so get up!" Feliciano said and without a warning jumped on Romano's bed, right on Romano's stomach. The older one whimpered making Feliciano laugh and Romano glared at him.

"Okay…man! You're heavy!" Romano shouted and pushed a laughing Feliciano away who gracefully landed on the floor, making Romano sigh in frustration.

"I'll wait for you outside! ~vee!" Feliciano exclaimed and Romano muttered something about stupid little brothers while he searched for his clothes.

Romano hated meetings, for many reasons than just one. America just talked and talked about some stupid idea or another and today was no exception. Italy was hugging that pota- Germany's arm too tightly, as always. Creepy Russia was terrorizing poor Canada because the taller nation couldn't decide if to sit next to Japan or next to America, on the chair Canada was sitting in, not that Russia saw him, anyway. Romano on the other was kicking rather viciously France under the table, who that day, had decided that Lovino would be his next victim and didn't want to back down (regardless if his legs had started to have a sickly violet color).

"So, I say we should…" America was saying with that stupid grin on his face, really excited by his idea, not that Romano had listened what America's bright idea was about, but he was cut abruptly because, in that moment, the door slammed violently open and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at a really pissed off England glaring daggers at America.

That wouldn't be so strange if it wasn't for the fact that England had some strange looking black drawings on his face. America seemed the only one not affected though and greeted his ex-caretaker with a smile.

"Yo, what's up? Do you know you are kinda late?" Alfred said and in a moment England was on him, strangling him with all his might, and failing if America's laugh was of any indication.

"You bloody git! What did you do to my face?!"

"But, England… I think it suits you well!"

"Okay, I'm leaving!" Romano declared, taking his chance to leave that parody of a meeting. No one seemed to care, too engrossed in the scene happening before their eyes and only Feliciano turned around to look at his brother with a worried expression on his face.

"Ci vediamo a casa…" Romano whispered in their language and Feliciano smiled at him and nodded.

Romano decided to pass the day doing the things he loved the most. He went to eat Spain's tomatoes and shout at the bastard for one thing or another ("I do not look like this tomato, dammit!") and tried to avoid the mafia all day. It was already evening when Romano finally got home. Until that moment nothing had been different from any other day in Romano's life and he still wondered if the events that followed had something to do with the hell Romano would start living from the day after…

Feliciano crying wasn't really something extraordinary either. Romano knew his brother would cry for everything and for nothing, so when he entered the living room the two shared, Romano wasn't surprised to come face to face with Feliciano bawling his eyes out.

Romano wondered how his heart would break so badly every time he saw Feliciano crying, even for something stupid. Every time Romano wanted to go and hug his brother, to tell him everything is alright even if he didn't know it himself, and every time Romano's pride and self esteem wouldn't let him. Every time Romano would just stare or, even worse, say mean things to his brother even if he didn't want to and in the end Romano would feel like shit.

"Lovino…" Feliciano turned his head to his older brother and Romano noticed that Feliciano tried to contain his tears. The younger twin tried to smile taking Romano totally aback, because Feliciano never_ tried_ to smile for _him_.

"W-what's… going on… idiot?" Romano tentatively asked but Feliciano just shook his head and tried to dry his tears.

"It's… nothing… just…" Feliciano stopped as tears started to stream down his face again. Romano couldn't take it anymore and with a shout of 'Whatever!' he literally ran to their room. For the next hours Romano listened to Feliciano crying himself to sleep in the living room and when the sobs finally stopped Romano felt like a real bastard again. If it had been nothing, his conscience said, Feliciano would have stopped crying hours ago and Feliciano wouldn't have tried to smile that way. You are a coward, his conscience said again, and Romano cursed himself.

_Tomorrow Feliciano will not cry_… Romano thought as he fell asleep.

"_Svegliati, fratellone_! It's late! ~vee!"

Romano abruptly woke up and turned around to look at the smiling face of his brother with a mix of annoyance and happiness, not that the later showed very much on his face anyway.

"So, it was nothing after all… if you stopped crying…" Romano said. Feliciano tilted his head to the side and Romano could actually see the big question mark above his brother's head.

"What are you talking about, vee…" Italy said, "I wasn't crying…"

"Yesterday you were bawling your eyes out, stupid!" Romano quirked his eyebrow as Feliciano seemed more and more confused.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Italy asked and then he smiled. "Don't worry, I'm okay! But now get up! We have a G8 meeting in an hour!" Feliciano said and went to open the window.

"Another G8 meeting??" Romano exclaimed and Feliciano looked again back at him confused. "What are you staring at… dammit…" Romano turned to the clock on his bedside table and gaped at the hour.

"Romano… the last G8 meeting was ages ago, vee…" Feliciano said and then looked at his brother with mischief. As soon as Romano noticed the look he got up from the bed before Feliciano could land on his stomach.

"How did you know I was going to do this, vee?" Feliciano laughed and Romano stared at him as Italy got up and exclaimed something along the lines of _"I'll wait for you outside! ~vee!". _

Romano quickly put his clothes on and in contrast from the day before he was the one who dragged Feliciano to the meeting. What happened in the next hours made Romano dizzy.

America was saying the same things he said the day before.

Russia was still terrorizing Canada, as the day before.

France was flirting with him. Again. And France didn't go for the same victim two days straight.

"Is this some king of joke?" suddenly Romano exclaimed in the middle of the meeting, making everyone stop and stare at him. In that moment the doors slammed open and a feeling of dread slowly engulfed Romano's being and little by little he turned his eyes to the door. There England was in all his glory, in the same state as the day before.

"Yo, what's up? Do you know you are kinda late?" America started. That was it, Romano thought, standing up from his place and without a glance back he literally ran away. As soon as he was out he noticed everything was going as it has the day before. The people and the animals too were doing the exact same things they had done twenty-four hours before.

Romano decided to pay Spain a visit, hoping that at least Antonio was doing something different, but his wish wasn't granted.

"Hi, Romano!" the Spaniard greeted him with that idiotic smile on his face as always. Romano stared at the plants full of tomatoes they have eaten yesterday. Was it possible for them to grow again in just a day?

"I think I'm going crazy…" Romano said then, sitting suddenly exhausted next to Antonio. The older boy stared at him and smiled:

"Why do you say that, Romano… has something happened in the meeting?"

"_This meeting_ happened…" Romano whispered and groaned in frustration. Spain was confused and for once Romano didn't blame him. "What day it is, bastard?"

"The 13th…" Spain said after a moment of thought and that was all it took for Romano to actually panic. "Are you okay?" Antonio asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I already lived this day?"

With that Antonio was even more confused and Romano decided not to press the matter. He remained with Antonio all day and in the evening Romano returned home, afraid of what he was going to find out. Again his worst fears were confirmed and as soon as he opened the door he found Feliciano crying in the exact same spot Romano had found him the day before.

"Lovino…" Feliciano started but Romano could just stare at him. For a moment he wondered if someone out there was playing with his mind and that Feliciano would stop crying and exclaim: "You are on Candid Camera!" or something along those lines. But those tears, Romano thought, were pretty real and no one could do the exact same things twice, in the exact same manner.

"W-what's going on…" Romano said, this time leaving the "idiot" part out. As he had done the day before Feliciano shook his head and tried to dry his tears. "And don't say it's nothing!" Romano added as an afterthought. Feliciano turned abruptly to him and for a moment he stopped crying.

"It's… Germany…" Italy admitted then and Romano cursed himself, because he should have known that the potato was behind it all.

"What did that bastard do, again??" Romano exclaimed really angry and Italy shrieked in fear. At the sound Romano tried to calm down and Italy found the courage to continue.

"He said…" sob "We shouldn't see each other anymore…" Feliciano added after a moment. "It hurt so much the way…"

"Why should it?" Romano exclaimed, sincerely happy. "That bastard had hurt you so many times before that it's good for you not to see each other again!"

Feliciano looked at him. "Yes, but I…I…"

"It's the best thing it could have ever happened to us!" Romano said and Feliciano tried again to dry his eyes, nodded but didn't smile. When Romano went to bed some minutes later, Feliciano followed soon after and got into the bed with Romano as always.

Romano tried to ignore the fact that Feliciano was still crying next to him and he hoped that the next day Feliciano would really consider his view seriously.

"_Svegliati, fratellone_! It's late! ~vee!"

Romano woke up so abruptly he fell from the bed, making his brother laugh out loud. Blinking sleep away Romano stared at Feliciano with fear:

"Late… for… what?" he slowly asked.

"Silly brother!" Feliciano said with a smile. "Today we must go to the G8 meeting, vee~"

Romano could only think one thing: _What the hell it's going on?? _

~:~

Svegliati, fratellone: Wake up, big brother.

Ci vediamo a casa: See you at home.

**Sorry for any lexical or grammatical errors! I hope you liked the story so far! **


	2. Because I can!

**Chapter one: Because I can!**

"Five… four…" Romano counted in his head, staring at the clock behind America's head. "Two…one!" and as soon as he said it the door slammed open and England barged in, with those marks on his face again. Marks, Romano realized after the third or fourth time he saw them, that were nothing more than America's sloppy handwriting of: "Iggy heart Hamburgers". Romano could have investigated and figured out the meaning behind those lines, as he had all the time of the world to do it, but he really didn't want to know. No, really.

As soon as commotion started (again, Romano might add) he stood up calmly from his chair, punched France in the face (again and tomorrow he would do it again) and without another glance back he exited the meeting room.

My, was he bored already!

It was… what? The fifth or sixth time he relived that day? The third time he went to the meeting (just to make sure it really went exactly as the day before)? And every fucking time it would end the same… Romano couldn't see his brother crying anymore. No matter what he told Feliciano, the younger boy would just nod, apparently agreeing, and it frustrated Romano to no end.

Once he tried not to return home at all and had decided to stay with Spain. That day Romano fell asleep on Spain's couch, even if Antonio had told him over and over again Romano could take the bed if he wanted to, and the next day he had woken up in his bed with Feliciano's happy voice ordering him to wake up, again.

If the things could at least go just a little bit more different. Just to make this damned day just a little more interesting… wait a moment… Romano stopped in his tracks, avoiding a man riding a bicycle who passed in that moment. A second later he made a step left, avoiding the collision with a child who had been running behind him.

Romano started to smile. What the hell, why hadn't he realized sooner? Of course he could make days just a little bit more interesting! Romano was powerful and he hadn't realized his luck. Romano could do everything because tomorrow no one would remember.

Tomorrow would be today.

Romano grinned and went straight home. Opened the front door and made a bee line for his room. Today, Romano decided, he would do something he had always wanted to do and never had the courage to. Feliciano would hate him for it now… but tomorrow…

Romano took what he wanted and immediately ran back to the meeting room, where he knew only two persons had stayed behind. Romano opened the door and there Germany was, his face a little flustered, not that Romano noticed or cared, and his brother, Italy, standing a little further from the tall blond man, a strange expression on his face, one that was expecting something bad to happen.

Romano didn't know what Feliciano was expecting really but he surely didn't expect Romano to take a gun out and aimed it at Germany. Italy widened his eyes, realizing in a moment what Romano would do and run to him to stop him.

As soon as he saw Feliciano's panicked face, for a moment, Romano was tempted not to pull the trigger but then he shrugged. Tomorrow is today, he reminded himself, and without another thought Romano fired, straight into Germany's head.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!!"

Everything happened so fast that Germany died with the most shocked expression on and Romano wondered if he had ever seen so much emotion on the Northern Country face before.

"You bastard!"

In a second Romano was aware of Feliciano's hands grabbing the front of his shirt. His little brother was shaking, staring at Germany's body on the floor. A moment later Feliciano was looking up at him and Romano watched the emotions run in his brother chestnut eyes. Shock, anger, betrayal…

"I know you hated him…" Feliciano whispered and silent tears started to stream down the younger's cheeks. "But… but…"

Romano put the gun away and hugged Feliciano close, shocking his brother even more. Romano could feel Feliciano's breath against his skin and his tears wetting his shirt.

"It's okay…" Romano said so calmly that Feliciano started to feel afraid. "I won't do it again… once is enough."

"What…"

And in a moment Romano let his brother go and Feliciano, who didn't expect it, fell on his knees. He looked up at his brother who was smiling and Feliciano for the first time really feared Romano.

On the other, Lovino wasn't aware of Feliciano's emotions. All he could think was: "Oh, that was strange…" and it was a shame tomorrow Germany would feel as good as ever, free to torment Feliciano in any way he could.

The next day Romano decided to do another thing he would have liked to do. Something _everyone_ would have liked to do but never will have the courage to actually put into action. Well, in reality some ones had tried to but had failed miserably and Romano still wondered what the hell they had been thinking.

Standing up to Russia. Try it and you are good as dead.

Romano really had nothing to lose and under everyone's shocked eyes, that day, their first 13th, his fifteenth or so, Romano had stood up in the middle of the meeting, a moment after England had barged in, and had spat everything he (and everyone else) felt for Russia right on Ivan's face.

"And now you ACTUALLY had the courage to sit on Canada! Don't you see he is RIGHT there? Or you are too SELFISH to notice? Hmm?"

"Vee~ Romano…" Feliciano tried but Lovino shut him up. For the first time Romano didn't fear Ivan's a little too creepy for his tastes smile. Romano didn't fear anything in that moment as Ivan's violet eyes stared at him, in a way it would have made even a statue crumble in fear.

"Hey!" Romano continued, smiling. "Look at me! I am the ALMIGHTY Russia! Be one with me! Be one with me! What are you? Five?" Romano wondered if he was going too far but what the hell… tomorrow Romano would still be here!

"Romano…" even Germany tried to reach the other nation but to no avail. Ivan was staring down at Romano who was now mimicking Russia drinking vodka, his smile never leaving his face.

"This morning he seemed so normal…" Feliciano said, laughing nervously.

"Take this, dammit!" Romano suddenly raised his right hand. In a moment Feliciano was on him and using strength Romano didn't know his brother possessed Feliciano managed to lock Romano's hands behind his back. "Hey! Italy! Let me go! I just wanted to show him the middle…"

"We are leaving, ~Vee!" Feliciano cut and with the help of Ludwig they took Romano and fled from the room.

"Let me! Let me go, dammit!" Romano shouted. America, England and France stared at the still opened door for a second before turning altogether to Russia, who seemed the calm before the storm. It was Japan the first to talk:

"I think the meeting's over…" Kiku said. He calmly stood up, reorganized his papers and quickly exited the room. Ivan turned abruptly to the four remaining countries, who gulped altogether as if the had one soul.

One day Romano was so bored he decided to dig, without his brother knowing of course, Feliciano's part of the house. It was so clean and tidied up it made Romano feel shame from how unorganized his own part of the house was, and just a little bit jealous too.

Romano stared at all the paintings and works of art. His brother was so good at drawing and every time he wished he was as good as him, or, even yet, better than him in something.

Suddenly he heard Austria, the neighboring country, playing the piano in his home.

"How did I manage to arrive this north…" Romano sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He had walked far from his side of the house and wondered if he should return back when suddenly an idea popped into his head as he listened to Roderich playing.

"I could…" Romano mused. "Yeah, why not…" and he decided to go back, out of his and his brother's house, as the idea became Romano's purpose.

"This is the stupidest idea I thought so far…" Lovino thought as he searched around and then he stopped before a door. Inside the house Lovino could hear someone play the violin and he stayed some moments listening to the sound before making up his mind and knocking on the door.

The music stopped and an Italian woman appeared a moment later. She looked up at Romano and smiled.

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

Romano was ready to turn around and go away but he shook this idea out of his head. The woman waited, patiently, and Romano blushed:

"I would… I'd like to take violin lessons…" he said. The woman blinked and then smiled.

"Of course, come in…" she said then and Romano, albeit not so sure anymore, followed her inside.

A week later, Romano was bored again. He had tried everything to make that 13th of March a little interesting but everything he did, apart from his violin lesson, had started to look dull again. Making a fool of Germany or America, playing tricks on Spain (even if it had been fun messing for a day with Antonio's tomatoes), blackmailing Japan and everything else he had done had been fun at first, but the fiftieth time they were again nothing more than boring child's games.

"If that was all…" Romano sighed. "Feliciano…"

Every time would be a really good day if it wasn't for the fact that it always ended with Romano returning home to a sobbing Italy. His heart would break every damned time and Romano would feel so damned vulnerable whenever Feliciano tried to smile at him.

It frustrated him that nothing Romano said seemed to help the situation. Italy would still cry himself to sleep. Romano the next day would wake up to a cheery Feliciano, he would live the crying all over again, the frustration, the vulnerability…

For Feliciano would always be the first time.

For Romano would be another heartbreak. A 'Not again' would fill his soul. No matter what he did, it didn't stop and it started to lead Romano to madness.

"I can't take it anymore!" Romano shouted in his head and all the disappointment reached its peak, blowing up on Romano like a bomb, making his stop in his tracks. It was then that he realized his feet had taken him before Spain's house and Romano stared at the door a little taken aback.

Fate or Coincidence made Antonio open the door a moment before Romano decided to return home and the Spaniard came face to face with a startled Romano.

"Lovi!" Antonio smiled at him and opened the door wider. Romano stared at Antonio's cheerful smile and then at the older boy's green eyes. "I have to see you all day! Where have you been?"

"It's not your business, bastard…" Romano spat, out of habit than anything else, and without another thought pushed Antonio softly away and entered his home. Romano always wondered why Antonio seemed so unaffected when he insulted him.

He is so stupid, Romano thought… he probably doesn't get it. But somewhere in the back of his mind something told him that that wasn't entirely true.

"I'll sleep here tonight!" Romano decided then and slumped down on the couch.

"Do you want to share the bed with me, dear Lovi?" Antonio said and put his finger on Romano's cheek, making him blush.

"Pervert!" Romano screeched and shoved Antonio's hand away. Spain laughed as Romano crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Ok, then…" Antonio said, "So why do you want to sleep here tonight? It's years you don't ask something like that from me…"

The question totally took Romano aback but the answer was quick on his lips.

"I don't want to return home…" he admitted, making Spain frown.

"Why not?"

"I…" Romano avoided Spain's curious face, "It's Feliciano… he is always crying and I…" he stopped as soon as he noticed Antonio's frown. "I didn't do anything!" Romano shouted, "It's that potato bastard fault! He told Italy that they weren't supposed to see each other anymore and it made Feliciano sad! I told him it was the best thing it could have happened to him, one, two, three… I don't even know how many times! But he doesn't listen… and…" Romano was quite astounded at how talkative he got and as soon as he realized it, he shut up. Romano didn't look up at Spain but he felt him sit beside him and sigh.

"Why did Germany say something like that? Do you know?" Antonio asked and Romano turned so abruptly to Antonio his head hurt.

Romano had been so frustrated and angry at Feliciano for being so sad he had never thought of asking him Germany's reason for such a statement.

"No…" Lovino admitted a moment later and looked down at his hands. "I didn't see a reason to…"

"Maybe Germany has a good reason. They seemed so good together… maybe…"

Antonio's statement made Romano's eyes twitch and jealously started corroding his mind and heart. So good together his ass… Romano wanted to shout but he didn't and he just stood abruptly up.

"I'll cook something to eat!" Romano harshly said and under Antonio's eyes he barricaded himself in the kitchen. A moment later Antonio came to help him out and neither of them talked about the topic anymore.


	3. Curiosity killed the cat

**AN: I hope you are enjoying the story so far ^^ (even if the lack of reviews doesn't help me understand much). Just a warning: there is slight incest in this chapter. **

Romano didn't believe in destiny, he couldn't understand how someone couldn't be in control of his life and the fact that some things are just meant to happen, even when you try your best to avoid them, was, for him, totally impossible to comprehend. Or, at least, it _had_ been impossible to comprehend… till that moment. All the things that were happening to him, the repetition of that day, the fact that as much as he tried some things happened anyway, made him think that maybe… maybe destiny really did exist.

'And it really wants to make my life a living hell!' he thought for what was like the thousand time in a week.

After the talk (if he could describe it as such) with Antonio, his determination to not discover what exactly Germany had told his brother increased ten-fold and for some days he actually managed to successfully avoid the whole deal and his brother altogether.

Things would have been much easier if his damned Conscience hadn't allied with Mrs. Destiny to make his aforementioned life a living hell. Whenever his plan of 'avoid this madness' succeeded, Romano would feel guilty for not being at home with his brother when he was having another breakdown and when he actually was there for Italy, his Conscience decided he should feel like shit for not being able to do anything about it.

Everyday the same story: "Lovino…" Feliciano would turn to him and dry his tears. First stab in the heart. Feliciano would then start to smile. Second stab. Feliciano's would start crying silently again. Third stab. "It's nothing…". Fourth stab. To cut a long story short there were exactly sixteen stabs.

One day, however, Italy had done something unpredictable and had tried to actually speak, adding another stab into Romano's heart and suddenly increasing Romano's curiosity (and jealousy) in a matter of seconds.

"Romano you don't understand…" Feliciano had exclaimed when Romano had said something really mean. "I… I… care so much for him… I thought we were… we were…" another sob, "…_friends_… and then he says this… I'm sorry, Romano… I think I'm overacting…" and Feliciano went uncharacteristically quiet.

The next day Romano decided to spy on them. As soon as Feliciano woke him up, Romano shot up from the bed, dressed and left home under Feliciano baffled eyes. Romano had decided to spy on the meeting from outside the window, hiding from everyone view, and he used all his patience not to fall asleep from boredom. As soon as America, when the pseudo-meeting ended, followed England outside the meeting room, Romano went all ears as the only ones left behind were Germany and his brother. From his hiding spot he saw Italy started to talk really animatedly with Ludwig about what to do next and where they should go eat, with Germany nodding absentmindedly here and there.

"Italy…" suddenly Germany cut Feliciano's speech, "I need to tell you something…"

Italy looked up at Germany and his hold on Ludwig arm tightened.

"I remembered some things… and I feel so guilty for not remembering sooner…" Romano heard Germany say, "I made a promise to a girl sometime so long ago…", Germany seemed guilty and embarrassed, "And all this time I had forgotten… she is waiting for me, somewhere in this world, and I really let her down…"

"What are you talking about, Germany?" Italy asked, his tone of voice suddenly serious.

"I need to go back to her, Feliciano…" Ludwig explained, "…and you… you _stop_ me…"

"I don't understand…"

"You understand, I know you do… what we had…" Germany blushed again and Romano's heart stopped. _So… they really…_ "…it must come to an end… I don't think we should see each other anymore, I betrayed that girl too much…"

"Germany, I don't understand…" Italy tried again and his hand brushed against Ludwig face but the taller man turned away. Feliciano withdrew his hand as if burned and stared at Germany for what seemed like ages.

"I need to find this girl and you are an obstacle…" Germany said after a moment, harshly. Italy looked down and Germany abruptly moved away from the auburn haired man and in a moment was out from Italy's life. Romano stared at Feliciano's still confused face and he tried with all his heart not to jump from the window, follow Germany and choke him to death.

On the other hand, Romano felt… good. Really good. Germany had walked away from their life once and for all. From now on Romano didn't have to see that stupid potato-head's face ever again, from now on Feliciano won't talk about his almighty Germany, from now on… Feliciano would only see… him…

The feeling lasted only for a moment though, as Feliciano started to walk out from the meeting room. The way his eyes were starting to wet, the way he moved… it was so… not Feliciano, Romano mused and he suddenly felt guilty for thinking such selfish thoughts.

Romano was confused. Everything was messed up in his head and he didn't know what was wrong and what was right anymore… Without thinking he followed Italy, who wasn't crying but just walked like he was dead inside, which he was, something in Romano's head told him. Why Italy behaved like that? Why does this affect him so much? Why he is so sad that Germany left him? In his heart jealousy mixed with guilt, hate mixed with love, confusion mixed with pain. Italy was a mess and in a second Romano was a mess too.

Romano followed Italy to their home, he wasn't hiding anymore but his brother hadn't notice his presence anyway. Feliciano opened the door, closed it, leaving Romano behind. The older twin stared at the door and suddenly heard Feliciano start crying. Romano looked at the clock and realized that Feliciano had been crying two hours full before Romano had returned home that first 13th of March.

That time however Romano wouldn't let Feliciano cry over Germany for so long and he opened the door abruptly, startling his brother who was standing behind it.

"Lovino…?" Feliciano turned to him and as always tried to cover his tears.

"I know… I heard everything…" Lovino said and Feliciano stared at him as tears started to flow. In a moment Romano was before Feliciano and hugged him close. "Don't cry for him, Feli…" Romano kissed his brother on the forehead as Italy sobbed freely. "…he is an idiot…" Romano kissed Italy's tears under his right eye, "…for letting go…" kissed the tears under his left eye… "…someone…" peck on the nose "…as precious as you…" and then he stared at Feliciano's face who was looking at him with half lidded eyes. He didn't know what came over to him but slowly Romano kissed Feliciano on the lips, almost tentatively.

It took him a second to understand what he was actually doing and abruptly stood up almost making Feliciano fall on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Romano exclaimed, his eyes widening. He turned around, ready to leave but a whimper made him stop.

"Don't leave me too!" Feliciano almost cried and Romano in a moment was back to his brother. Feliciano hugged him close and, taking Romano totally aback, kissed him right on the mouth. "Don't leave me too!" he exclaimed again.

Romano kissed him again, down on the neck, trailing kissed on Feliciano's collarbone. He seriously didn't know what got into him but Feliciano needed him, now. The rest didn't matter.

"At least you… _amami_…" Feliciano whispered in his ear and Romano nodded, his mind totally numb, not really thinking whether it was right or wrong, whether Feliciano wanted him or to just forget. He couldn't think, he didn't want to even as he led Feliciano to their room.

"Svegliati fratellone, vee~!"

Romano abruptly woke up and stared at the cheerful face of his brother, who was then making his way to open the window. It was the 13th again… Romano realized and he looked again up at Italy's smile. His stomach clutched as memories returned into his mind and he immediately looked away, blame engulfing in a moment his whole being.

"Are you okay, Lovino?" Feliciano asked, coming closer to the bed and caressed Romano's forehead as if to feel his temperature. Lovino turned unexpectedly away and shoved Feliciano's hand away. "We must go to the meeting today…" Feliciano continued totally unfazed by Romano's antics. "But I think you should remain home and rest…" Italy said putting his hand again on Romano's forehead, mistaking his brother flush for fever.

"I'm sorry…" Romano suddenly said and pulled the covers over his head.

"It's okay, vee~!" Feliciano said with a smile, "It's not your fault! I'll return home as soon as I can, okay?"

'Of course he doesn't remember…' Romano thought as he listened to the door softly close but he still felt miserable. He couldn't stay in bed because it reminded him of the day before and as soon as knew Feliciano had left home, he decided to leave too.

Romano didn't know why every time he had a problem he went to Spain but that day was no exception as he walked quicker than usually to Antonio's house. There Spain was, tending to his tomatoes as he had being doing for the past month (at least in Romano's eyes).

"Lovi!" Spain exclaimed as soon as he spotted Romano. The younger man humph-ed and sat heavily beside the Spaniard, hiding his face with his hands. He heard Spain stopping what he was doing and felt the other's eyes on him. "Is everything alright?" the worried tone of Spain's voice made Romano feel even more miserable…

"Dammit! I'm okay!" Romano spat but something in the younger's attitude made Spain sat beside the Italian. "What are you staring at?" Romano shouted again but his resolution to act tough seemed to weaken under Antonio's gaze.

"What is it?"

"I said nothing…" Romano turned his head away from Antonio but the older man took Romano's chin in his fingers and without much force titled Lovino's head to look back at him again. Romano blushed as Antonio's eyes seemed to search something in Romano's ones.

It didn't take long for Romano to be ready to spill the beans…

"I did something terrible…" Romano confessed then and Antonio let go of Romano's face.

"What is it?"

"I… I took advantage of a situation…" Romano said as he remembered Feliciano's tears as he whimpered under him… "I've been selfish and… I shouldn't have done it! I started it and I should have been able to stop it… he wasn't in his right state of mind…"

"And you took advantage of it?" Spain asked again.

"I'm an awful person…" Romano whispered and hid his head in his arms. He felt Spain swift beside him and a moment later Antonio put an arm around Romano's shoulder.

"Everyone is weak sometimes…" Antonio said, "You are too hard on yourself… have you hurt him?"

"N-no…" Romano spoke softly. "And he probably… forgave me already…" if forgive and forget could have the same meaning in this kind of situation… "But I feel guilty anyway… I shouldn't have done it…"

"Romano… the past is the past… you can't change what you have done, the only thing you can do, is to make it better…" Antonio said and Romano looked up at Spain's smile, feeling warm all of sudden. Antonio talked out of experience, Romano knew and here he was, smiling at him as always, helping him out in his own, although strange, way. Spain was the only one, after his brother, that understood him and didn't care about Romano's short temper.

"The thing is that everyone is weak sometimes…" Antonio continued, "The important thing is to find what makes you stronger…"

Romano looked down and was suddenly aware of the heat emanating from Antonio's body beside him. It calmed him…

"And what does make you stronger?" Romano suddenly asked, his face heating up. Antonio scratched his head and a second later laughed:

"I suppose it's you…" he said it so casually Romano felt his heart stop, but he knew deep inside how much Antonio meant it. He had always known or how else could he explain the way Antonio seemed always unfazed even when Romano said the meanest things to him?

"I-I.." Romano blushed, trying to break the awkwardness, and Antonio laughed again.

"You are so cute, don't you know, Lovi?" and even if Romano pouted, his body felt warm at Antonio's words and as much as Romano denied it, he really felt a little happier…

Is that the way Feliciano feels with Germany? Is that why Italy is always so happy with him? Romano in a moment knew that he could never give Italy the things Germany could… Feliciano loved that potato bastard and Romano couldn't do anything about it. Romano wasn't the one.

'If it makes Feliciano happy…' Romano thought. 'I decided…' Romano suddenly exclaimed in his mind, 'From tomorrow I'll go search that girl and tell her to leave that bastard the hell alone because, even if it disgusts me, he belongs to my brother…'.

"I need to go…" Romano suddenly said, "I need to do something…"

"Okay, Lovi!" Antonio exclaimed and pecked him on the cheek. "See you soon, si?"

"Don't do that again, bastard…" Romano said, wiping his cheek, "See you…" he blushed then and Antonio waved him goodbye.

When, later that afternoon, Italy returned home, Romano was ready.

Feliciano opened the door and had the same expression of confusion as the day before when suddenly he spotted Romano in the hall, wearing his winter clothes, a scarf and his gloves. The sight made Feliciano stop in his tracks and he ran to Romano, trying to feel his forehead.

"I knew you were sick, vee~!" Feliciano exclaimed, worried, "But for you to be that cold… I must call a doctor!" Feliciano panicked, totally forgetting his sadness.

"I'm okay, Feli!" Romano calmly said, "Actually _we are _going up to Finland's house…"

"Why?"

"Just put on you're your winter clothes!" Romano ordered and Feliciano, frightened by Romano's harsh tone, did as he was told.

Romano then really took Feliciano up to Finland's house, surprising the younger Italian. It was snowing and Feliciano stared at the little white crystals floating in the sky in awe. Suddenly something cold hit him right on the shoulder and Feliciano turned around to see Romano ready to throw another snowball at him. Feliciano understood immediately and with a smile he started to throw snowballs back at Romano too.

In a moment Feliciano had forgotten Germany's words and enjoyed playing in the snow with his brother like they did when they were younger. Finland and Sweden joined them too an hour later as they passed casually by while walking their dog, Hanatamago, and altogether they started making a snowman, who looked like Sweden.

"It's scary!" Feliciano exclaimed and Finland laughed. Romano smiled a little behind his scarf. Mission accomplished: Feliciano wasn't crying that day.

As they returned home later that evening Feliciano couldn't stop talking about how much fun he had that day and they both went to bed with a smile on their faces.

"Thank you, Lovino…" Feliciano said before falling asleep, "I really needed it… how did you know?"

"I'm your brother after all, right?" Romano said and hugged Feliciano close.

"The best brother…" Feliciano whispered and started to snore.

"Goodnight, Feliciano…" Romano whispered and closed his eyes.

* Amami: love me (Italian)


	4. The mysterious girl

**Chapter Three: The mysterious girl.**

The plan 'Search-that-damn-girl-and-tell-her-to-leave-that-bastard-the-hell-alone-because, even-if-it-made-Romano-puke, he-belongs-to-Feliciano' had seemed easy at first. When Romano had thought about it a little more, though, he had a whole list of unanswered questions.

Like, when exactly has Germany met this girl? Was he young or was it recently? All Romano could say to this was that Ludwig must have met this girl before he had met Feliciano, so it must have been before the War when they fought side by side… not that it helped much.

Second: why had he remembered that stupid promise only now? What made him forget it in the first place? And why hasn't that girl tried to find Germany herself?

And here Romano had another question and it was one of the most important ones: was this girl a Nation? Or was she human?

Of course if she was human and Ludwig had met her in his youth she should be dead by now and of course that eased a little things. But if that was so why Ludwig had told Feli that she was waiting for him? Did that mean he met a human girl recently, before he met Feliciano, fell madly in love and promised her to return because he was going to War… okay, Romano should stop his train of thoughts there, not only because it was starting to get really sappy, but because Romano was starting to feel sick too.

Let's say, though, it really went like that. The human girl wouldn't be dead but she wouldn't be a young, pretty lady either. Would Germany really throw himself into an old, wrinkled ghoul's embrace instead of Feliciano's? Romano snickered. Germany was a sick bastard, after all, for all he knew Ludwig could really prefer much older women.

However Romano found it not that likely and so the only explanation possible was that the girl in question was a Nation. How many girl Nations existed? They weren't a lot so Romano thought it would be easy to ask them all. He had all the time in the world to do it…

But a problem remained. Why hasn't she talked to Germany herself? Was she one of those romantic girls that waited for their prince on a beautiful white horse to come and get her? Or, most likely, had she found someone else, more attractive and less of a bastard, and had turned her back to Germany once and for all?

"You are starting to get really romantic…" Spain mocked him from his seat beside Romano, under one of Antonio's trees and Romano stopped his rant.

"Shut up, bastard! I'm just saying…dammit."

Someone could tell Romano again why he had asked that idiot for help again? Why had he blabbered his amazing plan to the most idiotic and dense Nation on the World? Why Romano was still talking to Antonio?

"I'm sorry, Lovi!" Spain laughed and then with a smile on his face pinched Romano's cheeks. Romano shoved the annoying hand away and then kicked Antonio for good measure. The older Nation just laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm serious…" Antonio said then, "We decided she is a Nation…"

"Probably…" Lovino said, still pouting, and took out from his pocket a list of names. "I wrote them all down…"

Spain took the list from Romano's hands as he read it, his smile slowly turned into a frown. Romano sighed and stared at the blue sky above them. Unconsciously he put his head on Spain's shoulder and wondered if he had the guts to meet all those girls and tell them to please, fuck off, or I'll rip your head off oh so kindly. So deep in thought Romano didn't notice Spain taking one of his hands and starting massaging Romano's fingers.

"This will take you all day…" Spain stated then and Romano snorted, "You can take Hungary out of the list, though…" Antonio added after a moment of thought and Romano looked at him.

"Is it because she was married to Austria?"

"Yes that and because I don't see Elizabeta as the type to let someone else forget a promise made to her. Moreover, let's say Germany was younger, she still would be too old for him…"

"Don't say that out loud in her presence…" Romano chuckled and mentally scratched Elizabeta out of the list. Romano remembered that when he and his brother were kids, Hungary was already a woman, so, considering the fact that Germany is as old as his brother…

Suddenly Spain ripped the list in half, under the shocked eyes of Romano. The Italian grabbed Antonio by the shirt and shouted:

"What's up with you!"

"I'll take this part of the list…" Spain said with a smile and gave the other part back to Romano. It took the younger man a lot to understand what Spain was saying and when he finally did he let out a very eloquent and intelligent: "What?"

"If this is so important to you I want to help you out, so I'll take this part of the list…" Antonio explained again and stretched in a nonchalant manner.

"I don't need your help! What makes you say I want you to help me?" Romano exclaimed and blushed. Stupid idiot for making him feel so uncomfortable and warm inside…

"If I start now…" Spain continued, ignoring Romano, and stood up from his seat beside the younger nation. "…I'll be finished before midnight!" Antonio smiled brightly at him and Romano stared at him. Without another word, Antonio strolled away. "See you!"

Romano sighed as if Spain decided something he was difficult to change mind and besides he could use the help. Even if he did have all the time of the world, the fact that he could take this over with as soon as possible was too much of a temptation.

"So, I guess… I should go too…" he whispered as he stood up and looked at his part of the list. Belgium was first. She was too much of a sweet girl to mess up with Germany, Romano thought, but he had to try…

_Hetalia! _

"My relationship with Germany?" Belgium blinked at Romano as she poured a cup of hot chocolate for him.

"Yeah…" Romano just said, feeling suddenly stupid and moved deeper into the couch, uncomfortable. Belgium thought for a moment and ran a hand absentmindedly into her blond hair.

"It's good…" she said then, "…we are quite good friends, actually, maybe not the best of buddies but we are okay. The economy is good, tourism is good…Why do you ask?" Belgium tilted her head and Romano avoided her confused look.

"Have he made you some kind of promise to you…" he tried, hoping she would get what he tried to say.

"Are you talking about some agreement or something like that?"

Damn it, did she have to make Romano say it? He sighed:

"No, actually… more like a… romantic kind of promise…"

"What?"

Romano tried to find the courage to say it again but soon enough he understood that Belgium had heard him perfectly. She started to laugh so much she almost fell from the chair she was sitting on. When Romano left she was still laughing her heart out and the boy couldn't find best answer.

No. Absolutely not. No one could blame her for laughing, really.

Ukraine next…

_Hetalia! _

"I'm sorry Romano… we don't see and talk each other that much… why?" Ukraine voice was suddenly panicky, "Did he ask something?"

Romano had found Ukraine working in her fields and he couldn't stop staring at her big breast, almost coming out from her shirt whenever she turned abruptly around. She had greeted him politely and even agreed to help him if she could. Romano wondered how she could be related to Ivan as she sat down on the grass with him.

"No, I'm just curious… what about in the past?" Romano asked then. Ukraine smiled at him and responded with a:

"No, we are not that great of friends… but he is welcome here anytime!" she added immediately after. Romano thanked her, stood up and apologized for taking much of her time.

Ukraine was not the one. He should have known, really, she was too much of a sweet girl to fell in love with a bastard like that… and besides, he didn't think Germany had the guts to go ask Russia for his sister's hand. No one did.

Next on his list was Ukraine's sister…

_Hetalia!_

He was shaking, not because of _her_, mind you… oh, no, Romano was too much of a man to be scared of a…

"Is Germany my brother?" she asked again with that cold tone of voice. Yeah, Romano wasn't shaking because of _Belarus_, he was shaking because her house was so damn cold! Romano swore it was snowing inside her living room…

"I…I…just asked if…" Romano made a step back and with the corner of his eye tried to find the door.

"Is Germany _my brother_?" Belarus asked again ever so calmly and took a knife from under her dress. Romano gulped.

"I just… don't hurt me!" Romano shouted. "Chigiii!"

In less than 10 seconds he was back in Italy. New World Record.

_Hetalia!_

Liechtenstein was too young for Germany and, moreover, she had that crazy brother watching over her all day long with his gun permanently within reach. Romano wondered if he was wasting time (and risking his life) in going asking her but in the end he decided to just pay the shy girl a visit, just in case.

Romano found her in company of the Swiss and that was a big disadvantage for him. He hid behind some bushes and waited for Liechtenstein to be finally alone. Romano waited and waited and sometimes he almost fell asleep but tried with all his might to remain awake, hid behind the bushes and trying to make the less noise possible.

He didn't wait long. The Swiss had spotted him before he had a chance to run away and in a matter of seconds Romano came face to face with Switzerland's gun.

"What do you want here?" Vash exclaimed and Romano squeaked in fear. Liechtenstein came to his rescue and put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Maybe he needs something, let him talk…" she said and Romano nodded his head off. Switzerland huff-ed but didn't drop his gun from Romano's forehead.

Oh, man, the things Romano risked for Feliciano! First Belarus and now Switzerland! If everything went according to plan Germany had to kiss his feet next time they met!

"So?" Switzerland wasn't known for his patience. "Talk!"

That was all Romano needed to lose all the courage he got (and it wasn't much). He started to whimper and babbled all about Germany, Italy and the promise to that stupid girl he couldn't find anywhere! Switzerland stared at him and his expression became one of confusion.

"Wasn't Germany in love with Italy?" he asked and looked at Liechtenstein. She shrugged and smiled down at Romano, trying to comfort him.

"I don't think you'll find this girl here!" she said, "No one here has such a close relationship with Germany…"

"And if you thought it was my sister…" Vash growled and Romano didn't need to hear the rest of the phrase. He thanked again and again, and then he started to run in the other direction, as far away from Switzerland as possible.

_Hetalia! _

When Romano returned to Antonio's house, worn out from all the running, it was already past midnight. He opened the front door and called for Spain but there was no one home. Romano then collapsed on the other's couch loudly and decided to wait for his ex-caretaker, hoping that at least Antonio had found her.

An hour later Spain returned home. Romano studied his exhausted face as Spain collapsed in the same way Romano had done before down on the couch the Italian was resting. Romano felt bad for letting Spain help him with his research and lowered his eyes down.

Spain put a hand on Romano's head and titled his head to look at him.

"I asked them all… I'm sorry Romano… I don't know who she might be…" he smiled, still panting a little. Romano nodded:

"I didn't found her either…" he said and then a soft "…thank you…"

Spain smiled at him again, then he rested his head on the couch's cushions and closed his eyes. Romano watched him yawn loudly and finally he realized how much tired he was too.

"Maybe you should ask Gilbert…" Spain whispered unexpectedly,

"What?" Romano stared in the dark at Antonio's drowsing smile.

"He is his brother after all…" Antonio added and a moment later he was soundly asleep. Romano closed his eyes as Spain's soft breathing engulfed the room. Gilbert? As in Prussia? Yeah… he could try asking that always drunk bastard… he should know something… he better…

A second later Romano fell asleep too in Spain's arms.

/a\

"_Svegliati, frattellone! Vee~" _

Romano shot up and stared at Feliciano's smiling face. As always his little brother made his way to the window to let the sunshine in and Romano watched every movement in the same bored way.

"I'm not coming to the meeting…" Romano stated then and searched with his hand his clothes scattered on the floor. Feliciano turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I have plans with Gilbert…" Romano explained putting on a shirt.

"Prussia…" Italy's confusion lasted a moment: "But we're Italy! We need to go together…" Italy said and Romano snorted. He ran a hand through his hair and then planted a kiss on his brother's forehead.

"They like you better anyway…" he said and in a moment he was out of their house. Romano knew this day better than the moles on his body but it didn't stop amazing him the way some things changed sometimes consequently from what he said and did every time.

He knew where to find the potato-bastard older brother and he knew Gilbert would be alone. In less than half an hour he was before Germany's house, the door was unlocked and he barged in without knocking. Gilbert was where Romano thought he would be, lying on the couch, snoring loudly, surrounded by cans of beer.

Romano groaned and gave a hard kick on the ex-Nation's ribs. The older man shot up from the pain and stared at Romano's face with a mist of confusion, annoyance and anger.

"What was that for?" Gilbert exclaimed and as soon as pain faded a little he slammed back into the couch, turning his back to the older Italian. "Go away to your Spaniard boyfriend… it's too early…" he grunted and Romano's eyebrow twitched. He decided to ignore the comment, even if it made him want to struggle Gilbert to death and go straight to the point:

"Don't fall back asleep, bastard! I need to talk to you about Germany…"

That seemed to get Gilbert's attention and Prussia looked at him with the corner of his red eye. Romano could see Gilbert was curious as to why Romano Vargas, of all people, wanted to know something about Germany, the man he hated with a passion.

"What about him?" Prussia mumbled against the couch's pillow. Romano sighed and sat down on the couch too, after he hit Gilbert's legs away.

"I need to know, because you are his brother and you should know, if he had… well…" Romano started to blush, unsure of how to continue. "If…well… before…" he stopped as Gilbert started to chuckle.

"Spain's right… you are cute!"

That didn't help the situation and Romano's face heated up even more. "Shut up, you wanker!", Gilbert laughed even more.

"So spit it out, already!" Gilbert said as soon as he stopped laughing. "If Germany had what?"

"Dammit… let me just talk!" Romano said and tried to shake the flush from his face. "Okay, here is the deal… I want to know if Germany had a girlfriend of some kind, before Feliciano I mean…"

Gilbert blinked. Once. Twice. Romano again felt his face go red and he expected Gilbert to laugh at him but the annoying Nation did nothing of the sort.

"That's a really strange question to ask so early in the morning…" Gilbert said.

"Just answer…" Romano wanted to punch Gilbert to unconsciousness but he needed him awake. Gilbert remained silent for a moment, then he chuckled.

"Not that I know…" he responded, "He is so shy with ladies…"

"Not even when he was younger?" Romano asked then, "I mean, he never had a crush whatsoever?"

"Mmmm…" Gilbert closed his eyes and Romano thought he had fallen asleep. "He probably would have forgotten anyway…" he whispered then. That got Romano's full attention and he turned to Gilbert, put his hands on the other's shoulders and started shaking him violently.

"Tell me all you know!"

"Okay, calm down!" Gilbert exclaimed and slapped Romano's hands away. "Why do you want to know so badly? Okay, okay, don't start crying! Well… weren't those tears in your eyes? Okay, okay, I'll tell you… when Germany was younger he had a really big crush on this girl who worked for Austria so long ago… Germany back then was called Holy Roman Empire and after he was beat…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Romano shouted and shot up from his seat. "Holy Roman Empire?"

"Yeah…" Gilbert said and smiled a little, "He was so cute back then but he doesn't remember anymore and I never told him really, because that is the past and…"

"Holy Romano Empire?" Romano repeated stupidly. That explained a lot of things…


	5. Always

**Last chapter: Always **

Let me repeat it again, just to make sure I got it right. You said… okay, the awesome you said… no, I won't say that… stop interrupting me, dammit! Christ… Holy Roman Empire? As in that little annoying nation that was killed by Francis so long ago?

That Holy Roman Empire? The dead Holy Roman Empire?

"He wasn't killed… just… beaten up badly…" the ex-nation said, interrupting Romano's ramblings.

"The difference?"

"It means he never died in the first place…" Gilbert said, sighing loudly, annoyed by all those questions. Here goes he's beauty sleep… Prussia stood in a sitting position and glanced irritated at Romano, who seemed upset and very much confused. "All that time with Spain made you really dense…" Gilbert sighed and Romano shot him a murderous look. Gilbert sighed loudly again: "Listen, I don't know exactly what happened when France beat my brother back then. I found him unconscious in the middle of the battlefield and I took him home… he was in a kind of coma for a long time and when he woke up he couldn't remember anything, not even the awesome me! And that says something!"

"In your point of view it must had been an awful blow…" Romano said sarcastically but Gilbert totally misunderstood Romano's words.

"I see you understand!" Gilbert exclaimed and smirked. "Anyway, I decided not to tell him anything about him being Holy Roman Empire and we started anew… one day he comes to me and told me his name was now German Empire…"

"I see…" Romano became confused again. He decided to shot the question once more, just in case: "And since you found him, he never, ever, had a girlfriend?"

"No, Romano…" Gilbert said and Romano nodded.

So Germany had somehow remembered something from the past he had forgotten, when he was still Holy Roman Empire and it had to deal with a promise he made to a girl he met back then. That totally ruled out the theory the girl was a human. It was impossible for her to be still alive and if Germany was sure she was still waiting for him meant she was a nation.

A nation that…

"…worked for Austria and Hungary… but I don't remember her…" Prussia said, "Or, better yet, Ludwig never wanted me to meet her…"

"I wonder why…" Romano snorted.

A nation who had worked for Austria and Hungary. A quick calculation and Romano knew they were talking about the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Which _female nation_ worked for them back then? Romano and Spain had asked them all, he was sure, and none of them had anything to do with Germany…

Wait a moment. But if Germany didn't know he is the Holy Roman Empire, how were _they _supposed to know the Holy Roman Empire was Germany? That meant she never searched for Germany because it was Holy Roman Empire who made a promise to her… so, she was still waiting for _Holy Roman Empire_ to return! Romano groaned: he had to ask them all again but this time about Holy Roman Empire! No, not all… just those who had worked under Austria…

"Was she older than him?" Romano asked.

"No…" Gilbert hmm-ed in thought, "No, they were the same age…"

The same age, which means she must now be as old as Germany. A girl as young as Germany that had worked under Austria. But Romano didn't remember any girl as young as Holy Roman Empire that had worked under Austria… he just remembered his brother running around with a broom, sweeping, doing whatever Austria wanted him to like an idiot and wearing that stupid dresses Hungary made him wear… those stupid dresses that Spain had found so cute and had made Romano wear too…

Wait. A. Moment. Those stupid dresses…

Those stupid _maid _dresses.

Those stupid maid _girly _dresses.

Those stupid maid girly dresses full with laces that made them both look like a _girl_! Especially Feliciano… because of his shrilly voice and love for cleaning.

Feliciano, who was a nation, who looked like a girl and worked under Austria and had been young as Holy Roman Empire.

Feliciano who _was _friends with Holy Roman Empire!

Damn it to hell and back! Romano stood abruptly up from the couch, waking once again Gilbert, who just had fallen back asleep, earning a curse of disapproval. Romano couldn't care less!

Feliciano didn't know Germany was Holy Roman Empire because he thought he was dead. Germany on the other didn't know Feliciano was the girl, first of all, because he didn't remember who that girl was and because back then he didn't know that girl was a boy!

That potato-bastard with a wrust for a head! That idiot, son of a **. He dared to leave Feliciano for… Feliciano? And then they said Romano was the stupid one!

Romano suddenly burst out laughing and Gilbert leaned away from Romano, clearly scared, even if he would never admit it.

"For once in your life you were really useful!" Romano exclaimed and took Gilbert's hands in his. "Thank you so fucking much!" Romano exclaimed and Gilbert smirked, confused but at the same time his ego became even bigger. Gilbert watched as Romano ran out of his house so quickly he didn't have the time to even wink. He shrugged then and a few minutes later he was back in Morpheus's arms.

_Hetalia!_

"Svegliati frattellone, ve~"

Romano opened his eyes and stared at the smiling face of his brother as he made his way to the window and opened it, letting the sunshine in. Romano cuddled in the sheets and closed his eyes again.

"Don't fall asleep! We have to go to the meeting! Don't tell me you don't remember!" Feliciano exclaimed and jumped onto Romano's stomach, in an attempt to wake him up for good. It worked.

"What the hell are you doing, you dumbass!" Romano shouted and Feliciano totally ignored him, laughing instead of running away in fear. Romano shot Feliciano a murderous look but then, gazing at his brother's smiling face, his frown softened.

"We must go, Romano…" Feliciano said and then laid beside Romano in the big bed they shared. Romano gazed at Feliciano, his brother, the one he would never admit how much he truly loved.

"Yeah, I know…" Romano said. Feliciano would never know what Romano had to endure for him but he didn't really care. It didn't matter anyway and if it made Feliciano smile Romano would do it again and again. "But you go first… I'll come as soon as I can…" Romano then stood up and put on some clothes, under Feliciano's confused stare.

"How I can be sure you aren't lying and you won't come?" Feliciano said then and Romano snorted.

"Trust me, I won't miss this meeting for anything in the world…" and Romano turned around and kissed his brother on the forehead. "See you!" and walked out of their home.

As soon as he was out Romano looked up at the sky and he could picture all the clouds, their exact shape and location, in his head. He looked on his right where a young man was trying to repair his bicycle and Romano knew that young man's name was Marco, had two daughters and in an hour or so he will manage to go home just fine.

Romano started to walk and watched everyone do what they had been doing for the past period of Romano's life. He was sure they will be doing the same things forever as there was no way Romano would wake up to tomorrow. There was Jessica, beautiful girl, talking with her friend, Martina. Dan the baker. Mr. Bianco the doctor, secretly in love with Maria, the dress maker.

Everyone.

Romano stopped before a door and listened to the soft music playing inside. He knocked on it, as he had been doing for so long Romano didn't remember, and Catherine opened up and smiled at him as she did to all strangers.

"I would like to take violin lessons…" Romano said and Catherine nodded at him.

Half an hour later Romano went to buy his own violin and made his way to the meeting. Again. It was starting to get boring, really… Romano didn't need anyone to explain to him what was happening and he wasn't affected at all when he opened the door and found England struggling to death a laughing America.

Feliciano waved at him from his place near Germany and Romano shot Germany a murderous look. The bastard…

"Oh, you finally came, Romano?" Canada said, his eyes not leaving Russia's back, who was still dangerously close on sitting over Canada.

"Russia, there's another chair here…" Romano said and everyone stopped to look at him. "You were going to sit on Canada…" he explained after, with a bored sigh. Russia turned around and finally saw Matthew, smiling shyly at him. Even England stopped what he was doing and let go of America.

"Oh, cute Romano! You finally came!" Francis exclaimed and immediately stood up to kiss Romano on the lips. Romano felt his eye twitch and blocked the attack with his violin.

"Away from me, rapist!" Romano shouted and kicked France hard on the groin.

"Why are you so cute and violent?" Francis exclaimed, kneeling down in pain. England burst out laughing, totally forgetting about the marks on his face.

"Romano! What's that?" Alfred grinned at Romano, taking the violin from the Italian. Romano cried in surprise and then tried to take the violin back. "You know how to play? It's Austria's, isn't' it?"

"Come on, of course, its Austria's!" England exclaimed, "Romano can't do anything!"

Romano tried to calm himself down and grabbed the violin back from Alfred's hands.

"I'm sure Romano can do a lot of things…" Francis said and winked at Romano, who gaped. "But I'm sure his brother can do better…" France said then and winked at Feliciano. Germany and Romano's eyes twitched in unison.

"Idiots! It's mine, dammit!" Romano exclaimed then and put the violin on his shoulder. "I'll show you I can do things even my brother can't!" and started playing.

Perfectly.

Amazingly.

Magnificently.

Romano was surprised at himself really and with a smirk noticed everyone was staring at him, their mouth's wide open. Romano noticed England took the opportunity and dragged America away from the meeting room.

Ten minutes later Romano's song was over and taking advantage of the fact everyone was still too shocked to talk pointed at Germany and exclaimed: "Come with me, I need to talk to you!", then glanced at Feliciano and added: "In private…"

Romano turned around and didn't wait to see if Germany was following. He exited the meeting room and went somewhere Romano was sure no one will hear them talk. When Romano finally felt safe, he turned to look at Germany, who had followed him, as planned.

"Okay, here is the deal…" Romano started and slapped (mannishly, of course) Germany. Blue eyes stared at him and Germany made to shout something when Romano continued: "What the hell were you going to do!" Romano exclaimed, clearly pissed off.

"What are you talking about?" Germany retorted.

"You were going to leave Feliciano, admit it!" Romano exclaimed and Germany stared at him, confused.

"How…"

"It's not important, the fact is…" Romano sighed, calming down, "You are going to do the most idiotic thing of your life…."

"What…" Germany was even more confused and by then just a little angry, but Romano didn't let him talk.

"I know you remembered a girl to which you made a promise back when you were younger…" Romano said and that shut Germany up. "Oh, man… this is difficult…" Romano sighed again and then started to explain, all the while staring at Germany straight in the eyes. Romano described Italy back when they were younger and Germany admitted she was the girl he remembered. Romano then started explaining about his memory loss, the fact that Germany back then was Holy Roman Empire, everything he could. Romano then told him that girl was Italy, the same Feliciano that was waiting for him in that meeting room, so in love with Germany it made Romano angry.

During Romano's speech, Germany listened very carefully to every word and slowly memories started to fill his mind with different images, of that black hat he used to wear, his little dog and images of vast green fields. With every word Germany remembered something and suddenly the picture of Italy dressed as maid came to him so vividly it made him dizzy.

Yeah, he was that girl. The girl Germany had loved since the '900. The girl… how stupid Germany had been. Feliciano. The _boy_ he loved and still loved, even after all the things they went through…

"Why are you telling me this?" Germany suddenly said, "Didn't you hate me?"

Romano stared at Germany, then he dropped his eyes to the ground.

"I do hate you, really bad…" Romano whispered. "But I love Feliciano too and you are the one that makes him really happy…" he blushed and turned his back to Germany, who stared at him, his face not showing any emotion, just a tiny little smile on his lips. Romano felt like crying in that moment but he didn't and just run a hand trough his hair in annoyance. He knew Germany was staring at him but Romano didn't have the courage to look at the taller nation.

"What are you waiting for?" Romano suddenly snapped, "Damn you! Go to him!" he exclaimed and he didn't need to turn around to know Germany had. Romano remained still for some minutes more then he dried his eyes, picked his violin and slowly walked out from the building.

Romano's mind was blank but his heart told him he had done the right thing for once. He didn't know where to go then but his legs decided for him and an hour later Romano was slowly walking up to Spain's house.

Romano was welcomed by the scent of fresh tomatoes and he smiled a little as he spotted Antonio staring at the clouds under an apple tree. A second later Antonio was waving cheerfully at him and Romano quickened his step and sat down beside Spain.

"Romano!" Antonio greeted then frowned as he noticed the tears drying at the corner of Romano's eyes. Romano didn't stop Antonio as he felt the other's finger slowly caress away Romano's tears. "Is everything all right?" Antonio asked and Romano vigorously nodded.

"Of course, I'm fine, Spain bastard…" Romano said and leaned on the tree. Antonio frowned but knew where not to push the matter and noticed the violin in Romano's hands.

"You know how to play?" Antonio smiled fondly at him, "I never knew you knew to play violin!"

"Oh, I… I… well…" Romano blushed and looked away.

"Play something for me!" Antonio exclaimed and Romano felt his heart stop.

"No, I won't!" Romano exclaimed, his face now burning.

"Oh… come on! For me?" Antonio smiled and Romano gave in. For the third time that day, with a blush on his cheeks, he started to play but this time it was different. _Antonio _was listening to him and he felt more nervous than ever. Nevertheless, Romano managed just fine even if Spain was staring at him with admiration.

Romano felt his heart beating rapidly and when he put down his violin he didn't turn around to look at the face Spain was making. Romano decided to change topic immediately and stood up abruptly from his spot near Spain.

"Is there something to eat? I'm starving!" Romano exclaimed and quickly walked away from Spain, into his house. Antonio laughed as Romano shouted him to walk quicker and followed his little tomato in the kitchen.

/A\

Romano would always love Feliciano.

He couldn't give Feliciano everything Germany could as Feliciano couldn't give Romano everything Spain did. It was a fact Romano realized after so many 13ths he couldn't even count them anymore. Of course he would always love Feliciano, they were brothers after all and there was a bond between them that neither Germany nor Spain or anyone for that matter could break. They spoke the same language and _together _they were a country: Italy. And even if they had different mentalities and more often than they wanted to admit they got to each other nerves the most, they were one. No one could change that fact.

Romano could complain as much as he wanted but he would always care for his brother.

Always.

/A\

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Romano said after dinner and Spain smiled at him.

"Of course! Anything for my little tomato!" Antonio exclaimed and stood up to prepare the guest room. Romano stared at the spot Antonio had been sitting and tried to suppress the smile he was ready to let go.

Romano didn't want to return home. He knew Italy and Germany were there together now, no need to disturb them. Not today at least. Maybe tomorrow… Romano groaned at the idea he had to repeat all that madness again but, he sighed, it was worth it, really.

Some hours later Romano went to the guest room Spain had prepared for him and fell with a thud on the bed. Romano sighed and closed his eyes but opened them immediately after as he felt the bed crick.

"What are you doing, pervert?" Romano exclaimed as Spain made himself comfortable beside Romano.

"Well, you said you wanted to sleep with me…" Antonio explained as if he was telling Romano the time and hugged Romano close. "Good night!" Spain smiled and kissed Romano on the cheek, making the other blush.

"Idiot!" Romano shouted but Spain was already snoring. Romano stared at Spain sleeping face and wanted to punch the other on the nose but gave up. He tried to move but Spain had a hard grip on his waist and giving up sooner that Romano wanted to admit he felt asleep a moment later.

Someone hadn't closed the curtains.

That what Romano thought first thing in the morning as the sunrays hit him in the eyes. Romano groaned and tried to move but someone had his leg over his waist thus making it quite difficult to stand up. Romano looked down and he saw Antonio's messy hair nuzzling in the crook of Romano's neck.

Idiot Spain… Romano smiled softly as he absentmindedly started to run his hand through the older nation's hair. Always with Romano, for Romano… South Italy didn't know what to think about it, really, he couldn't understand why his heart filled with so much warmth whenever Spain looked at him.

Spain, who always helped him solve Romano's problem.

Spain, who was always there when Romano needed, even when Romano insulted him all day long.

Spain, who was now sleeping with him even if it was past noon…

"Did I say Spain?" Romano stood up in a sitting position abruptly and heard Antonio groan beside him. Romano's eyes widened and looked over the open window where the sun shone brightly in the sky. It was morning.

It was morning and Feliciano wasn't there shaking him awake.

"Spain! Spain! You bastard, wake up!" Romano started shaking Antonio's shoulders. Spain slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Romano stupidly.

"W-what?" he slurred and Romano wanted to slap him.

"What day it is?" Romano exclaimed. "Come on! Tell me!"

Antonio stared at Romano with half-lidded eyes and then looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"It's… the 14th… why? Do you have to go somewhere?"

The 14th….

The 14th!

Romano wanted to dance around with joy and smiled brightly at Spain, who stared at him, still drowsy.

"Romano… it's too early…" Antonio whispered and pushed Romano back into the bed. Spain hugged Romano again and closed his eyes. "Go back to sleep…" and kissed Romano's shoulder. Romano remained limp on the bed and yawed, suddenly aware of how much tired he was.

Yes, sleeping a little more wasn't a bad idea.

He looked back at Spain who was smiling in his sleep, and even if his hold on Romano was tight it didn't make Romano uncomfortable at all. Whatever he felt for the older man, Romano thought, could wait…

Romano had all the time of the world to understand, even if he didn't need to, Romano realized, it was pretty clear. But for now it was too early to do something about it.

What was more important was that whatever Romano would do Spain would remember about it and with that thought in mind Romano cuddled against Antonio and fell back asleep.

_The end!_

_A.n. Hello to everybody! I hope you liked how this story ended. I wanted to thank everyone who liked this story, thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favs! :D I would have never guessed that 'Not again', born from a silly idea of mine, could earn so much love! Thank you guys! You are the best! :) Love, _

__Happymood. _


End file.
